


The Next Step

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Engagement, F/M, Princess Emma Swan, Secret Relationship, Servant Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Emma and Killian want to take the next step in their relationship, but first they need to get approval from Emma's parents.





	

Emma rarely got nervous, but she had never done something like this before. Emma imagined Killian in her head, giving her words of encouragement as she walked down the large staircase to where her parents were standing. The King and Queen acknowledged her with matching smiles and Emma walked alongside them as they stepped outside the castle. The three of them walked in silence until they arrived at the garden, with a table set for three.

They sat down at the table and the servants hovered over them as they served them their plates, chimera and vegetables from the garden. They ate in silence for a few moments until King Charming cleared his throat and asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Emma took a couple of deep breaths. "Mom, Dad. I would like to tell you that I have chosen a suitor."

Queen Snow looked at her daughter curiously. "Who is it?"

"It's Killian," Emma said. To her surprise, neither of them looked surprised at this revelation. "I know that he is merely a servant, but he is the man who holds my heart."

Charming smiled at his only daughter, "We had our suspicions for quite a while."  
Emma's eyes widened in shock. "How?"

Snow laughed, "You two aren't as subtle as you think you are. Your father and I have noticed the eyes you two make towards each other."

"We do not make eyes," Emma exclaimed, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Snow and Charming glanced at each other and then back at their daughter. "You do," Snow said.

"We've noticed a change in your interactions with Killian for quite some time," Charming explained. "When you asked to speak to us so soon after we suggested finding you a suitor, we realized how deep your relationship had gotten."

Emma gaped at her parents, not knowing what to say. "I love him," she said, feeling relieved about being able to confess her feelings openly. "I know you would love to marry me off to another prince, but I don't want to. Killian's asked me to marry him and I said yes. All we ask is for your approval."

"You have it," Charming said quickly. "It took me some time to accept that your lover was a former pirate, but I see how happy he makes you and we have no choice but to give you our blessing."

Snow said, "We have no problem with his servant status. After all, your father was a shepherd before he became a prince."

Emma fought back tears of joy as she grinned at her parents' approval. "Thank you. Your approval means the world to us."

Charming smiled, "Your happiness is our biggest priority. Your mother and I would like to have dinner with Killian tomorrow night and get to know our future son-in-law.” He paused with a smile. “And we will be announcing the engagement to the kingdom soon."

Though Emma could do without the public spectacle, she nodded her approval to the plans. "Thank you," she said. She stood up and hugged her parents before finishing her lunch.

As soon as she was free to go, Emma said goodbye to her parents and made her way back to her bedchambers. Killian was waiting for her with a tentative smile and Emma ran to her newly betrothed lover. Killian wrapped his hooked hand around her back as he ran the fingers of his other hand through her blonde hair. "I take it lunch with your parents went well," Killian asked after a quick kiss to his lover's forehead.

"We have their blessing," Emma said, pulling him into a kiss.

Killian was unable to suppress his smile. "I suppose this calls for a celebration, love?"

Emma smirked at the implication and led him to her bed. He pulled his hook off as Emma pulled off her red dress. Killian stared in awe as she took off her undergarments, unable to believe that he was going to marry the woman in front of her.

Realizing that he was overdressed for the occasion, Killian pulled off his shirt and Emma helped unbutton his pants. He helped her pull them down and his rapidly hardening cock formed a tent in his undergarments. Pulling them down, he looked down at Emma, naked and waiting for him. She smiled at him from the bed, beckoning him closer with her finger. He eagerly complied, crawling on top of her and meeting her lips in a heated kiss.

Though Killian was quite content with kissing Emma for a little while longer, Emma had other plans. She flipped their positions and straddled his waist as Killian looked up at her. Slowly, she slid down his shaft and Killian groaned in pleasure at the wet and warm sensation that engulfed him.

Emma began to move up and down his shaft, loving the feel of Killian inside her. Killian was in heaven at the sensation and thrust deep up into her. They both moaned at the increased intensity. Killian shifted his angle as he increased the speed of his thrust, and Emma moaned louder at the new angle. Killian felt himself getting closer and moved his hand to Emma's clit. Stroking it, he felt her tighten around him. A couple of thrusts more, and they came together holding onto each other as pleasure overtook their bodies.

As they came down from their orgasms, they panted as they looked into each other's eyes. Carefully, Emma slid off of him and lay down next to him. "That was amazing," she said as she managed to catch her breath.

"There's a lot more where that came from," Killian smiled, "Especially now that we don't have to hide anymore."

Emma laughed, "My parents weren't surprised at all. Also, my parents want to meet with you tomorrow night."

Killian smiled, "Well then I will be on my best behavior."

"Good," Emma said as she stroked his cheek.

They looked at each other tenderly, before Killian said, “I’m glad that I ended up here. Even though I’m not a big fan of being a servant.”

“I’m glad you ended up here as well,” Emma said, “I’m looking forward to the next step with you.”

Before Emma could say anything else, Killian climbed on top of her, meeting her lips in another kiss. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist as the celebration of their engagement was just getting started.


End file.
